Over Sea and Under Sky
by AGENT LOOCAY
Summary: Various pairings and relationships in Narutoverse. Ranges from light and fluffy to darker aspects. K to T. For the 1sentence challenge.


_A/N: Alright, 1sentence challenges : ) For some reason these are really inspiring… haha. Hope you enjoy _

_For those of you who might want the generator, it's on my profile : D_

* * *

**Over Sea and Under Sky: Part One**

**x**

**Shikamaru and Asuma, anchor**

There was really no disputing it: Asuma had always been the genius's anchor, his constant, albeit poor, shougi partner, his beloved sensei, but above all, his trusted friend.

**Ebisu ****and ****Ino****, ****claim**

The first time Ebisu met her, he was on a rabid search for another blond-haired, blue-eyed student; she was rather flattered at the resultant, spectacular nosebleed before claiming that she had to be his sexy no jutsu.

**Pein ****and ****Sai****, ****myth**

His teammate had always told him about the mysterious Akatsuki leader, and when, that final day, on the battlefield, he finally met him, he was honored to die in his precious "dickless's" stead: a story that would be passed on for all the ages.

**Jiraiya ****and ****Genma****, ****sensual**

They had laughingly gone into one of the famous Sannin's usual pubs one day, idly sitting down at the bar; the senbon-wielding jounin had almost choked on his own weapon when Jiraiya had patted him on the back, pointed at _Ino_ and said "It's good that you know how to recognize the _sensual_ ones, ne, ne?"

**Naruto ****and ****Ebisu****, ****spoiled**

During the short, month-long "mission," the closet pervert had drunk more spoiled milk that he believed the world could possibly contain; he resolved – with much flamboyance and pushing up of the glasses – that he would hereby provide his young charge with fresh milk for as far into the future as he could.

**Kiba ****and ****Hinata****, ****picnic**

The blushing Hyuuga heir had asked him and Akamaru out on a picnic on one of their days off; he'd been frustrated and highly embarrassed when Akarmaru had ended up eating all the food they had brought, but blushed so that his tattoos weren't even visible anymore when Hinata, stuttering, hugged him and assured him that she didn't mind in the least.

**Sarutobi (Sandaime) ****and I****biki****, ****scar**

That day when Ibiki walked back into the Hokage's office after three months of recuperation, Sarutobi had hugged him so hard that Ibiki's face had turned purple; the uncharacteristically quiet interrogation officer had asked him if he minded, but the young Hokage just grasped him harder, claiming that the scar made him all the more beautiful.

**Lee and Gaara, hesitate**

When Gaara of the Desert first saw Rock Lee after that fateful battle at the Chuunin exams, he was lost for words; Lee hesitated also, before _glomping_ him and flashing the blindingly brilliant Good Guy Pose in the stunned Kazekage's face.

**Suigetsu and Gaara, consent **_(weird random AU lol)_

"What's the age of consent here?" he had asked, with all the righteous air of someone who didn't know when they were being grossly out of line, "What's the age of consent?"; Temari had goggled and Kankuro had gaped, before Suigetsu bolted the door and slammed the stoic redhead back onto the coffee table, thoroughly plundering the other boy's mouth.

**Iruka ****and ****Hayate, ****trouble**

The young school teacher had been stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Hayate had kissed him out of it; later, neither ninja deigned to tell Kakashi exactly how he and Iruka came to be together.

**Naruto ****and ****Hanabi, ****grief**

Despite popular belief (and rather obvious connections between his former favorite student and the goggle-wearing maniac), Iruka's favorite student after Naruto had left hadn't been Konohamaru, but the pale-eyed girl who seemed smitten with him; therefore, it wasn't surprising after that horrible day that the two of them became drinking buddies (and monument-visiting buddies).

**  
****Hiashi ****and ****Ebisu, ****shine**

The last time he'd seen him, he hadn't started wearing those infernal tinted sunglasses yet, and his (beautiful) eyes had been radiant and uncovered for all to see; Hiashi knew that it was, in part, his fault for depriving the village of eyes with such shine (_I love you, I love you, I love you, but that's why I have to leave you_), but it seemed that the other man had decided to pass on that legacy to the next generation: namely, Naruto.

**Sasuke ****and ****Minato (Yondaime), ****lecture **_(AU)_

Surely he was insane, because no one in their right mind, after meeting the dobe's father and being severely chastised for nothing, would actually attempt to date his idiotic ass; but he supposed that the after dinner sex all but made up for it.

TBC


End file.
